Nori
Nori is the middle child of Hater and Magmia. Physical Appearance Nori is a buff and tall skeletite (scalibrite and skeletal mix). She has electric green eyes and a small pointy nose. Her hair is a very pale gray and curly, and it flows down all the way to her torso. She has a large body with large arms. On her hands, she wears golden gloves, that look similar to Hater's. She wears a flowing black dress that has a large green lightning bolt going around it. She has two golden horns that curve downwards. Personality She is rough, tough, and loves to fight. She will make any excuse to go beat up something. She does have a soft side, but she only shows it towards her family. Powers Electric Powers Nori got this power from her father. She can shoot lightning out of her fingertips at anything. The more angry or riled up she is, the more powerful her shocks are. Relationships I will rate Nori's relations to other characters in a scale from 1-10 Lord Hater 10/10- She loves to hang out with her dad, and never seems to disagree with him. Magmia 8/10- She loves and adores her mother, but they always can't get along. Zorphen and Scorchar 10/10- Nori is no closer to her siblings is she to anyone else. They always get along and only tease each other. Wander 6/10- Nori admires Wander's happiness, but from a distance. She also dislikes that he is friends with people she loathes (e.g. Brad Starlight) Sylvia 8/10- She and Sylvia are very close friends and both have very similar intrests: beating up the baddies. Lord Peepers 1/10- Peepers is an evil lord that wanted to destroy Hater, so obviously she hates him. Episode Apperances * The Hybrids- This is Nori's and Zorphen's debut. He and his twin sister are born in this episode. * The Babysitters- Wander and Sylvia have to watch over Nori and Zorphen while Hater and Magmia go out on a date. * The Special Job- Nori and Zorphen are given special jobs at a wedding: Zorphen is the ring bearer and Nori is the flower girl. * The Lost Jaw- Hater loses his bottom jaw, and Zorphen and Hater have to work together to find out where it went. Meanwhile, Nori and Scorchar are planning a friendship party with Wander for Sylvia. * The Disease- Captain Tim is infected with Qwabies (Intergalactic rabies) and everyone including Nori needs to find a cure. * The Secrets- The three (Zorphen, Nori, and Scorchar) find a video tape called "Secrets". Zorphen wants to watch it because he thinks it's something embarassing, but when they watch it, it is nothing like they expect at all. (There will be more info on the episodes, and more will come in the future). Art This is art of Nori made by Moonstar365. (You can add your art too) Nori.png|Current version All Relatives * Hater (Father) * Magmia (Mother) * Zorphen and Scorchar (Brothers) * Drakel (Uncle) * Nora and Atalatie (Grandmothers) * Milete and Borrit (Grandfathers) * Aumere (Aunt) * Dolpa, Grant, and Emmy (Cousins) Trivia * She bears a striking resemblance to her grandmother, Atalatie. * She and Zorphen were not originally planned to be twins. * In her original design, her hair was much shorter, and only had one thread covering her face. * She was created when Moonstar365 was in Peru. * Here are some names she was planned to have: Dominia, Domini, Domilla, Dominere, Dommi. (Yes she was going to be named after Dominator) * She had the name 'Dominere' for a while before Moon realized it sounded like "dumb in ear". Category:Characters Category:Magmia's Family Category:Hater's Family Category:Main characters Category:Girls Category:Females Category:Skeletites Category:Hybrids Category:Fanon